Tan simple como que te amo
by calzona88
Summary: Que podria pasar en el capitulo 9x24 Cuando Arizona le cuente a Callie sobre lo que hizo
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Shonda Rhimes, yo solamente redacto lo que les podria llegara a pasar a cada uno de ellos en los siguientes capitulos**

Arizona había dormido con Lauren, un gran error... Ella amaba a Callie y por sobre todas las cosas amaba a su hija.

Luego de haberse dado cuenta de su error, busco a su esposa por todo el hospital y la encontró sentada en el sillón de la sala de médicos con Sofía dormida en su regazo. Entonces Arizona alzo a su hija, le dio un beso en la frente y la recostó al otro lado del sillón mientras le susurraba al oído que la amaba y se arrepentía de todo el dolor que le iba a causar.

Callie vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su esposa y cuando se quiso levantar para abrazarla, Arizona se arrodillo frente a ella impidiendo que se levantara del sillón.

"Lo siento mucho mi amor, se que estos últimos meses me he comportado como una bruja... Tú tenías todo el derecho de huir de mi lado pero sin embargo te quedaste conmigo cuando te pedí que no huyeras, soportaste mis peores momentos y me amaste. Yo he arruinado todo, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y lo que hice no significo nada..."

"shhh, cálmate... respira hondo y dime que paso. Yo estoy acá y no te voy a dejar" Lo único que quería Callie era calmar a su esposa y saber que era lo que la atormentaba.

"yo... yo me acosté con Lauren. Te juro que no significo nada, yo te amo. Eso fue un error y estoy muy muy arrepentida. No quiero perderte, no quiero perder mi familia" Lo decía entre sollozos

A Callie se le borro esa sonrisa mágica, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y estuvo sentaba procesando lo que había escuchado. Por su parte, Arizona sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que le había dicho pero luego de unos minutos en silencio se comenzó a preocupar cuando no vio tristeza, ni angustia, ni rabia en los ojos de su esposa.

"Callie por favor dime qué piensas"

"Solo cállate, no puedo hacer esto ahora, no acá..."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Arizona escucho de la boca de su esposa, luego de decir esto Callie se paro y agarro a su hija para salir corriendo de la habitación.

Arizona llorando le pidió que no se vaya pero la morena parecía que no la escuchaba...

Arizona se quedo en el sillón llorando mientras que Callie tomaba el ascensor para salir lo mas rápidamente del hospital, sin mirar atrás... En ese momento no podía ver a su esposa a los ojos, no podía creer lo que Arizona le había hecho, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas... No entendía las razones.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, y lo más rápido que pudo, salió del hospital con Sofía en sus brazos. Afuera llovía mucho, así que tapo a su hija con su abrigo y cruzo la calle para ir a su departamento.

Una vez adentro, recostó a Sofía en su cama y en un ataque de rabia y llanto comenzó a empacar ropa en una maleta.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie

No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar de la boca de mi esposa, no puedo permitir que Sofía pierda a su mamá también, que ya perdió a su papi. No puedo ver a Arizona en este momento, me dan ganas de gritar, pero luego me arrepiento de lo que podría llegar a decir, así que no lo hago. No quiero perderla, ella es el amor de mi vida, pero todo parece tan irreal y lo único que quiero es salir de esta habitación.

Ella trata de hablar, pero no quiero oír nada ahora. Así que agarre a Sofía y salgo lo más rápido que puedo para no cruzarme con algun colega en el camino. Afuera llueve mucho, por suerte vivimos una cuadra de horpital, o yo vivo a una cuadra, no sé ...

En el departamento, recuesto a Sofía en su cama para que pueda dormir cómoda. Me voy a mi habitación, pero me siento incómoda en mi propia casa! Hay tantos recuerdos de una época mejor. Asi que tomo la desicion de empacar las cosas de Arizona en una maleta. Al ver tantos recuerdos, tantos cuadros en las paredes, tantos regalos decido que lo mejor es recoger una caja y poner todo allí. Cuando termino pongo la caja en el armario. Al terminar de empacar las cosas visibles de mi esposa, o mi ex, escucho que ella entra al departamento. No paso ni una hora desde que la dejé en el hospital llorando.

Deje la maleta en la sala de estar, me voy a mi habitación y cierro la puerta. Ella golpea para pasar y se da cuenta de que me encerré, ella quiere hablar, pero no tengo ganas. Todo es tan difícil ... Sé que dormí con Mark, pero ella termino conmigo en el aeropuerto para ir a África!

"Calliope, por favor hablemos"

"No me llames asi!, déjame en paz. Anda a lo de Mark, a un hotel o donde sea, pero vete", le dije muy firme, mientras las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

Unos minutos más tarde escucho la puerta, ella se fue.

Agarro el teléfono y puse un poco de música, necesito desahogarme y la música es la mejor terapia. Antes solía hablar con Mark, pero él se ha ido.

oigo un trueno, que despierta a Sofía. Sin duda, tiene miedo, así que voy a su cuarto para calmarla. Al entrar en su habitación, veo las lágrimas en su cara.

"Shhh amor, sólo es un trueno, todo está bien"

Llora tan desesperadamente que no la puedo calmar, como si supiera que su mama se habia ido. Obviamente no le voy a prohibir a Arizona que vea a nuestra hija, su conexión es maravillosa .. Es tan hermoso verlas juntas.

Al ver que no la puedo calmar la llevo a la sala y veo que las claves de la casa de Mark no están allí. Me di cuenta de que Arizona estaba allí, respire hondo y crucé el pasillo con Sofía en mis brazos. Solo Arizona podría calmarla, y no puedo dejar que Sofía sufra.

La puerta se abre sin mi llamada, me imagino que Arizona oyó los gritos de Sofia. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y veo esos hermosos ojos azules que estan rojos de tanto llorar, pero no es el momento de hablar de nosotras

"Ella está muy asustada, y nada parece funcionar", le digo en referencia a Sofia

"Hey baby, ¿tienes miedo?" Dice teniendo a Sofía en sus brazos .. Ella la abraza y le da besos en la mejilla y yo me limito a ver esa escena.

Ella entra al departamento y se recuesta en el sofá poniendo a Sofía en su pecho y acaricia su espalda, como si fueran caricias magicas Sofía comienza a calmarse hasta que se duerme profundamente con su mano en la mejilla de Arizona.

"Ella está dormida, la llevas a la cama o lo hago yo?" Me dice

"Uhmm, puedes quedarte con ella esta noche. Ella va a estar más relajada con su mamá"

"Está bien, ¿podemos hablar?"

"Arizona yo sólo vine porque nuestra hija te necesita. Cuando quiera hablar lo vas a saber, pero ahora no es el momento. Tengo que procesar muchas cosas. Quiero darle días normales, asi que mañana a la mañana, por favor, vengan a casa a desayunar, vamos a ir al hospital y dejarla en la guardería. Con el paso de las horas vamos a ver cómo nos las arreglamos. Pero por ahora te vas a quedar aquí "

"Ok, sé que metí la pata, así que respeto sus decisiones. Te amo Callie"

"Nos vemos mañana", le dije en dirección a la puerta. cerrando la puerta le dije: "Yo tambien te amo"


	3. Chapter 3

Esa primera noche fue horrible para las dos.

Arizona estaba en la cama con Sofia en su pecho, ella no pudo dormir toda la noche pensando en lo que le había hecho a su esposa. Lo que había hecho era imperdonable y estaba muy angustiada. Sofia durmió toda la noche tranquilamente, por lo cual Arizona tuvo que llorar en silencio. A las 5 am Sofía comenzó a despertar y juntas fueron en busca de Callie para desayunar juntas.

Callie durmio un par de horas, se quedó dormida cansada de llorar y repasar en su mente lo que había sucedido. Pensando mucho y sabía lo que iba a hacer. El ruido de la puerta la despertó.

"Hola bebé, ¿dormiste bien?" Ella le dijo a Sofía, ignorando su esposa "ven y dame un beso"

Arizona preparaba el desayuno y Callie cambiaba a su hija.

El desayuno fue silencioso, no hablaron en ningún momento. Callie quería enfrentarse a su esposa, pero no podía con Sofía en la misma habitación, no quería que su hija las viera peleando.

# #

Una vez que dejaron a Sofía en Guardería, cada una tomó caminos separados y se fueron a trabajar.

El día pasó lentamente, a la hora del almuerzo Callie estaba sentada en una mesa en la cafetería con Bailey hablando acerca de una cirugía que había hecho esa mañana. Callie vio a Lauren entrar en la cafetería de hablar con el Dr. Avrey, su rostro se transformó y comenzó a sentir que la ira se apoderó de todo su cuerpo

"¿Qué pasa?" Miranda dijo mirando a su alrededor, preocupada por la cara de su amiga.

En lugar de responder, Callie se levantó y fue a enfrentar a Lauren

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Uhm, estoy hablando con el Dr. Avrey ..."

"¡Fuera de mi hospital! Te aprovechaste de la debilidad de mi esposa. Ella está teniendo un momento difícil desde el accidente y tu destruiste a mi familia! ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"Cálmate Dr. Torres" Avrey dijo con firmeza

"Yo no la obligue a nada! Ella es una mujer grande y puede decidir si misma"

Callie fue invadida por el dolor y la ira, y cuando oyo esas palabras de la boca de Lauren, la golpeó en la cara haciendo que la mujer cayera al suelo con la nariz ensangrentada.

"Hey!" Grito Avrey y se puso entre ambas mujeres. Miranda agarró a callie del brazo y la llevó afuera, mientras que algunos residentes asistieron a Lauren.

"Bien, ahora me vas a decir qué fue todo eso" Miranda dijo con una voz de nazi

"Nada"

"Oh, y dale Torres! Dime la verdad, la noqueaste por nada?"

"Ella ... ella se acostó con .. Arizona" Callie estaba llorando

"Shhh, hiciste lo correcto al golpear a la bruja."

"No! pero estoy tan enojada! Esto no puede estar ocurriendo de nuevo, no con Arizona ..."

"Tienes que hablar con ella Callie ..."

"La veo y me da asco. No puedo perdonarla si puedo volver a confiar en ella de nuevo"

# #

"Karev puedes hacerle una tomografía a Jones?"

"Hazlo tu!"

"Hey, soy tu jefe, ¿por qué me hablas de esa manera?" Preguntó Arizona perpleja por la respuesta de Alex

"Tú eres mi mentora, pero traicionaste a tu esposa. Que clase de mujer hace eso? Ella estubo con vos todo el tiempo, nunca te dejo sola y todo el tiempo la alejaste"

"¿QUÉ?, ¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Jo vio cómo Callie le rompio la nariz a Lauren en la cafetería"

mierda, mierda, mierda ... Arizona pensó y salio lo más rápido que pudo de pediatría

# #

Después de la conversación con Bailey, Callie estaba en busqueda de Jackson. Quería preguntarle cómo estaba Lauren, ella estaba muy mal por la forma en que había reaccionado. Cuando se llego a la sala de conferencias, se encontró con Jackson haciendo trabajo administrativo

"Dr. Torres, ven y siéntate"

Callie obedeció, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Jackson siguió hablando

"No me importa lo que pasó entre tú y la Dr. Bowsel, pero la violencia no se puede repetir. No voy a suspenderla, pero le advierto, la próxima vez voy a tomar medidas"

"Esto no sucederá de nuevo"

"Se puede ir"

Al salir de la oficina, vio a Arizona.

"¿Qué carajo hiciste? Tienes que estar enojada conmigo"

"Creeme que lo estoy ... tú y yo vamos a hablar esta noche en casa. Miranda va a llevarse a Sofia" y con esas palabras Callie se fue.

Arizona no sabía si ir a buscar a Lauren, sería mejor no ir, porque ahora todo el hospital sabía que habían dormido juntas. Ella no quería aumentar el chisme.

#

Esa noche en el departamento ..

"Te conozco Arizona. Se que no pudiste dormir en toda la noche porque te atormentaban los pensamientos. Sé que me extrañaste, porque incluso cuando estabas tan enojada conmigo y no me hablabas, por la noche cuando estabas durmiendo, ponías tu mano en mi estómago .. Esos eran los únicos momentos en los que te sentí cerca. Sé que estás muy triste y Lauren te hizo sentir sexy otra vez. Te sentiste completa y ahora te sientes culpable... he estado pensando mucho anoche, me rompiste el corazón Arizona!. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? "

"Tú me conoces ... más que yo. Me besó, yo me quería ir, pero ella me dijo que estaba bien perder el control, no sé lo que estaba pensando! Pero nos besamos y terminamos en la cama .."

"Cuando volviste del accidente sabías que probablemente perderías la pierna y me hiciste prometer que no te la cortaría, a pesar de que sabías que era algo que no debía prometerte. Me culpaste por salvar tu vida y no la pierna. Deje que me trataras como una mierda por meses, dejé que ignoraras a nuestra hija. Tomé la culpa. Te espere mas de cinco meses para que me dejaras tocarte, sentirte, amarte! Yo hice todo lo posible para mostrar lo sexy que eres para mí. "

"Lo sé, lo hice todo mal! Pero necesito que me perdones. Lo siento mucho, te amo! Yo no quiero perderte, por favor ..." Ella suplicó llorando ...

Callie no podía ver a la mujer que amaba con dolor. Pero el dolor que ella sentía también era muy grande. Y ahora desconfiaba de su esposa ...

"¿Cómo te puedo perdonar? Si ni siquiera puedo tocarte, me das asco! Estas sucia, toda tu piel fue besada y acariciada por otra mujer. No te puedo perdonar, no puedo. Vas a estar en la casa de Mark para que Sofia te tenga cerca. Podrás tenerla algunas noches, verla en la guardería todo el tiempo que quieras. Ahora voy a Joes, y cuando vuelva no quiero ver tus cosas en mi casa." Callie agarró sus llaves y se fue.

Arizona respiro hondo, su corazón estaba roto por las palabras de su esposa, pero ella se lo merecía. Callie es una buena esposa, una madre maravillosa, sexy y era todo para Arizona ...


	4. Chapter 4

Dos días después de su separación, Callie y Arizona se reunieron de nuevo en una reunión de la junta.

En estos dos últimos días sólo se mandaron mensajes para ver quien se quedaría con Sofía. Arizona intentó hablar varias veces, pero su ex no la quería oír, era muy doloroso.

"Gracias a todos por venir, esto va a ser muy rápido. Sólo quiero informarle a la Dr. Torres que contamos con los fondos para su investigación", dijo el Dr. Avrey que acaba de entrar en la habitación.

"Asi de simple? Sin una votacion?" Callie se sorprendió ..

"Bueno, si quieres que votemos ..." Pidió a cada uno de los miembros que votaran, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Callie estaba feliz, había esperado esto durante mucho tiempo.

"Dr. Robbins?"

"Felicitaciones Calliope, seras la mejor y hacenos sentir orgullosos" Arizona vio la felicidad de su esposa y quería compartirlo en familia. Pero eso no era posible.

"Ok, todos a trabajar. Dr. Torres quiero hablar con usted"

Cuando todos se fueron, Jackson explicó que los fondos estarían disponibles en unos dos meses y que iban a contratar a un nuevo medico para ayudarla. Este nuevo médico era el hijo de uno de los miembros de la Fundacion Harper Avrey, era joven, pero había estudiado en los mejores lugares. Callie no estaba segura, pensó que este dr querría imponer sus ideas y no estaba muy feliz por eso ... pero por lo menos tenía los fondos para la regeneración de cartílago y eso era bueno.

# #

Arizona estaba almuerzando en la cafetería con Sofia cuando Lauren se sentó en la misma mesa

"Hey!"

"¿Cómo está tu nariz?"

"Ha estado mejor, ¿podemos hablar?"

"Estoy con mi hija ahora ..."

"Arizona me gustas, mucho ..."

"Quiero a mi familia de nuevo"

"Tu esposa no te habla!"

"Solo necesita tiempo, tengo que arreglar todo el lío que he hecho. Lo nuestro fue un error. No se volverá a repetir"

"Lamento escuchar eso, en pocas horas debo tomar el avión. Ya tienes mi número y sabes dónde encontrarme. Si quieres verme voy a estar en la ciudad durante tres horas"

"Tengo una cirugía. buen viaje" Arizona quería irse, pero no quería que nadie la viera hablando con ella, y mucho menos delante de Sofía. Finalmente Lauren se fue, con la esperanza de que en algún momento Arizona la llamara.

Pero eso nunca pasaria

# #

Las semanas pasaron y todo estaba mejorando lentamente. Alex se había convertido en un buen amigo de Arizona y estaba preocupado por ella. Mientras tanto Callie recordaba a su mejor amigo, Mark habría sido útil en esta situación, pero se acordó de las palabras que le había dicho una vez Amaste, te arriesgaste pero perdiste, camina con la cabeza en alto Torres.

La relación entre ellas había cambiado, Arizona no quería apurar a Callie, quien ya había pasado por la etapa de dolor ... ahora estaba resignada y no tenía fuerzas para luchar por la pareja. En este último tiempo habia optado por no hablarle a Arizona sólo para el trabajo o en relación con su hija. Y tratar de no tener que lidiar con los casos de pediatría.

# #

Callie salio del hospital antes de tiempo porque su última cirugía fue suspendida y tendria el día libre mañana. Así que se fue a Sofía a su casa para cenar temprano y tal vez mañana la llevaria al parque. Callie disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos libres para estar con Sofía, trataba de salir y divertirse con ella.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al edificio sonó el teléfono, y como ella sabía que no tenía señal dentro del edificio decidio hablar en la puerta. Era su padre, que quería saber acerca de su nieta. Cuando estaba terminando la conversación, un niño de unos 3 años salio corriendo del edificio y empujó Sofia quien cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

"Papi me tengo que ir, Sofía está llorando. Te llamaré de nuevo. Te quiero!" Puso el teléfono en la cartera, y alzo a su hija "Es solo un raspon amor, esta todo bien..."

"Lucas! Ven aquí" La voz se escuchó desde el pasillo. Así que Callie tomó del brazo al nene y entró en el vestíbulo del edificio. Vio a una mujer de unos 30 años, morena de pelo rizado y con las caderas y el busto increíbles! Iba vestida con un deportivo, pero se veía hermosa. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y tenia labios gruesos

"Le hiciste daño? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras! Ella esta bien? Lo siento mucho ..."

"Fue un raspon, Soy Callie" Dijo extendiendo la mano

"Bueno, yo soy Victoria, y el es Lucas, Lucas con C. .." y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas "Nos estamos mudando. Y cuál es su nombre cariño?"

"Sof", dijo con timidez

"Ella es Sofía con f, un placer conocerte."

"UMH sos linda, quieres un café un día? Yo vivo en el 404 estoy libre esta semana, por lo que pueden ir en cualquier momento. Soy muy buena en la cocina y tengo muchas películas para niños que te van a gustar Sofia" Victoria estaba con la boca abierta, la mujer que tenía delante era hermosa, y esa sonrisa! Seguramente ella podría conseguir cuaquie cosa con esa sonrisa .. Parecía cansada, pero se dio cuenta de que Callie era una gran mujer. Sus ojos tenian dolor y Victoria querían saber qué le pasó a esa mujer. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, y se dio cuenta que había hablado de más. ¿Por qué le dijo que era hermosa? que vergüenza!

"Umm,yo ..."

"¡Lo siento! Seguramente estas casada o algo, lo siento fui atrevida. Ni siquiera debes ser gay! ... Cuando me pongo nerviosa hablo mucho .." Victoria estaba muy nerviosa y pensó que había arruinado la situación

"¡Sí, está bien. Me encantaría ir a tomar un café con ustedes, y sos adorable cuando estás nerviosa. Tenemos que irnos! Victoria Hasta pronto, adiós Lucas"

Fueron a su casa y Callie comenzó a hacer la cena, mientras que Sofía estaba viendo una pelicula. no podía sacar a esa mujer de su mente. Aún no está lista para salir con alguien, ella todavía ama Arizona pero pasar un buen rato con Victoria sería una buena idea. Necesitaba una amiga, alguien en quien confiar.

# #

"¿Seguro que no quieres venir a mi casa, tengo una habitación para ti. Vivo con Yang no es muy divertido, pero creo que es necesario que te alejes de Callie. Me gusta Sofia, puedes traerla todo el tiempo que quieras . Además vivir en lo de Mark no puede ser bueno para ti" Karev trató de convencerla. Arizona sabía que vivir a pocos metros de su ex no le hacia bien. Él sabía que las noches eran lo peor y por eso ella comenzo a trabajar en las noches. Y antes de irse del hospital almorzaba con Sofía. Quería llevarla al parque, pero su hija era muy inquieta, y tenía miedo de no ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo por lo que optó por salidas más tranquilas como ir a tomar un helado o una película.

"Gracias, pero quiero estar cerca de mi hija, pero la verdad que esa casa está llena de recuerdos. Lo pensaré de acuerdo?"

# #

Callie tenía el día libre, y como ella sólo podía pensar en Victoria decidió ir a visitarla. Bajo las escaleras con Sofía y escucho la música a todo volumen y una mujer cantando en español .. golpeo la puerta, pero nadie respondió, la abrió y vio que la hermosa mujer estaba vestida sólo con una camisa que seguramente usaba de pijama y un boxer. Ella cantaba mientras ordenaba unos libros y preparar el desayuno. Callie se quedó mirándola y escuchando atentamente la letra de la cancion..

_Hoy mi Corazón a la Mitad _

_te llama a gritos y no estas. _

_Juraste amarme y te rendiste_

_y Hoy duele Sentir _

_Que ya no tengo alas sin ti._

_Regresame el alma, el aire, la calma, _

_Devuélveme la Mitad de mi. _

Sin duda, esta mujer también tenía un corazón roto. Tal vez se podrían ayudar mutuamente sin necesidad de involucrarse románticamente. Podrían ser buenas amigas? Ella necesitaba un amigo, necesitaba palabras de aliento, un abrazo y una persona que le prestara un hombro para llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, estás allí hace mucho tiempo? No te oi entrar. ¿Quieren desayunar con nosotros? Hice café y panqueques."

"Eso suena bien .. por cierto, que es una canción hermosa"

"Sí, se trata de almas gemelas, cómo duele cuando el otro ya no está.. prometes amar tu vida entera hasta que sucede algo ... y la promesa se rompe" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero no había tiempo para estar triste. El pasado había quedado atrás y ella estaba tratando de empezar nuevamente con su hijo.

"Está bien estar triste, yo también tengo un corazón roto. Cuando la persona que más quieres te traiciona .. es muy doloroso. Creo que tenemos algo en común!"

La músican sigue rodando con varias canciones mientras todos comían desayuno y hablaban. Cuando empezó una canción en especial, Lucas rápidamente se levantó de la silla y subio al sofa y comenzo a bailar. Callie miró sorprendida y Sof lo imito.

"Me encanta esta canción .." dijo Victoria mientras que fue a acompañar a su hijo en el baile .. Callie miró, se estaban riendo y bailando y otra vez se quedó fascinada por esta mujer. La forma en que se movía era increíble, y la forma en que movía sus caderas y todo su cuerpo, wow. y cuando ella empezó a bailar con Lucas y Sofía en brazos, los ojos de Callie se llenaron de lágrimas. Eran lágrimas de alegría porque no habia visto a Sofía reirse asi en un largo, largo tiempo.

Victoria vio la expresión de Callie, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se uniera al baile. Los cuatro bailaron hasta que la canción terminó.

"Mamá puedo mostrarle mis juguetes a Sof?"

"Si, vayan a tu cuarto y jueguen un rato" Victoria quiso aprovechar el momento a solas con Callie hablar.

"Bueno, creo que necesitas un amigo, me quieres contar que te pasa?"

"Sí, realmente necesito hablar con alguien. Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que mi esposa me engañó. Estuvimos juntas durante cuatro años, nos casamos, tuvimos una hija hermosa ... Pasamos por un momento difícil del año pasado, ella estaba en un avión que se estrelló en el bosque. Mi mejor amigo, el padre de Sofía, murió poco después del accidente. Arizona estaba muy herida y tuvimos que cortarle la pierna para salvarle la vida. Todos estos meses me culpo, y dejé que me tratara como una mierda. Ese tal vez fue mi error, la presioné demasiado para que vuelva a trabajar pensando que las cosas iban a cambiar. Pero una parte de ella murió en el bosque. Y ahora mi confianza en ella también .. "

"Eso es horrible! Disculpa la pregunta, pero tu mejor amigo era el padre de Sofia?" Victoria quería saber más, quería saber todo acerca de la vida Callie. Mientras los chicos estaban jugando, ellas hablaban de todo. Callie le contó toda su relación con Arizona, el beso en el baño, cuando Arizona se fue a África, el embarazo, el accidente de tráfico ...

"has pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles, pero tienes una hija que te necesita y es lo más importante de tu vida"

"Sí, todavía me me mantengo en pie por ella. Creo que no puedo soportar otro fracaso amoroso ya .. ya te conte toda mi vida, ahora es tu turno .."

"Me casé. Hace cinco meses me encontré a mi marido en la cama con mi mejor amiga. Agarre mi hijo y nos fuimos a América del Sur, donde vive mi madre. Hace menos de un mes me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí, así que nos mudamos. Hace cinco meses que no se nada de mi ex, todos los meses me deposita dinero para Lucas pero nunca más nos vimos. Al principio me llamó y yo no atendia, pero luego me di cuenta de que mi hijo lo necesitaba... pero nunca lo logre localizar. Él fue el único hombre en mi vida, nos casamos por el embarazo, supongo que nunca nos amamos realmente. Toda mi vida he salido con mujeres "

"El tener que verlos en la cama .. dios mio .. debe ser una imagen que quisieras sacar de tu mente.."

"Si es feo, pero así es la vida, le da un golpe bajo y debes levantarte y caminar con la cabeza bien alta"

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, era la hora del almuerzo y el teléfono de Callie empezó a sonar. Ella se disculpó y contestó el teléfono "¿Qué pasa Arizona? ... Bueno, perdóname que no me di cuenta de la hora .. estoy en el edificio. Bay" apago el teléfono y se dirigió a la Victoria "lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, Sof Vamos amor! Te voy a llevar a almorzar con tu mama. Gracias por todo "

# #

"¡Mamá! Sof extraña mama .." Sofia grito mientras corría por el pasillo para abrazar a Arizona

"Yo también te extrañe gordita! ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Jugamos con Lutas, y película"

"¡Oh, y quién es Lucas?"

"Él y su madre se mudaron hace unos días, fuimos a saludarlos y desayunar con ellos. Parece que sofia tiene un nuevo amigo"

"Umm, es soltera?"

"Haha vamos! No comienzes con eso! ESTAMOS SEPARADAS Arizona, Porque Te acostaste con alguien más! Entonces si quiero salir con alguien es mi maldito problema,no tengo que preguntarte nada," Callie estaba muy enojada, pero intentó no gritar porque su hija estaba cerca.

"Si empiezas a salir con alguien es mi maldito problema, no quiero una bruja cerca de Sofía, no quiero que se encariñe con alguien que se va a terminar yendo. No quiero que siga sufriendo. Ella sufre mucho por mí culpa y no ni siquiera tiene 3 años! "

"No quiero pelear..."

"Estaba pensando, que nunca hicimos el papeleo que dice que Sofia es mi hija tambien, si te pasa algo quiero tener todos los derechos sobre ella. Por favor .." Arizona suplicó entre lágrimas. Paso de la ira a la angustia. ¿Qué pasaría si Callie vuelve a salir con alguien? Arizona tenía tanto miedo de que poco a poco la vayan expulsando de la vida de su hija.

"Mierda! Todavía te amo, pero no puedo perdonarte. Eso no significa que voy a sacarte de la vida de Sofia. Si estoy saliendo con alguien vas a saberlo, y Sofía va a conocerla cuando sea el momento. Llamaré al abogado y vamos a firmar los papeles. Si algo me pasa a mí, Sofía debe estar con vos"

"Hambreeee, porfavor!" Sofía estaba muriendo de hambre

Los dos se rieron, Arizona agradeció a Callie y se fue a almorzar con su hija. Una vez que Callie entró en su casa, llamo al abogado. Su matrimonio no era legal, por eso no debian divorciarse. Pero era necesario dejar las cosas claras con respecto a Sofía.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr. Avery?, Soy La "

"Oh, encantado de conocerla, llego temprano. Debo realizar una cirugia de emergencia pero voy a presentarle a la cabeza del ortopedia. Ambos van a trabajar juntas. Sígame, por favor"

Fueron en busca de Callie, ella estaba en su oficina. Jackson miró a través de la puerta.

"Hey, llego el nuevo medico de guardia. Dr. Sanz ella es la Dr. Calliope Torres" Callie se asomó y la vio ..

# #

Callie había llamado a Arizona hace media hora para hablar de Sofía. Ella pensó que Callie ya tenía los papeles para firmar. Así que apenas salio de la cirugía fue a la oficina de su ex.

# #

"¡No puedo creerlo! Eres mi nueva compañera! Nunca me dijiste que eras un cirujana"

"Mmm no me dijiste que tu eres cirujana tampoco! Vamos a pasar un buen rato trabajando juntas"

"Creo que ya conocen, Callie le puedes mostrar el hospital? Y te veré más tarde para hablar de papeleo. Bienvenida" Jackson tenía prisa por lo que dejó solas a las dos mujeres que entraron en la oficina de Callie.

"Estoy realmente muy agradecida, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas"

'Dr. Victoria Sanz, bueno pasar más tiempo con esta mujer, desde el desayuno que no la vi mas, y no me la podía sacar de la mente ... Aunque tambien pense en Arizona y cuanto la extraño, extraño su risa, sus besos, sus hermosos ojos azules y sus hoyuelos ... ' Estos eran los pensamientos de Callie, ella estaba atrapada en sus propios pensamientos hasta que sintió una respiración cerca de su oído.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Victoria se acercó y le susurró al oído: "mi suerte está empezando a cambiar, y la tuya?"

"Yo.. creo .."

"Oh mierda, lo siento, debí haber llamado. Pensé que estabas sola, no quise interrumpir" Arizona no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, estaba muy nerviosa y trató de abandonar el cuarto rápidamente.

"Espera Arizona! Está bien, ella es la dr. Victoria Sanz, la fundación H.A. la ha contratado para trabajar conmigo. También es la madre de Lucas, nuestros nuevos vecinos. Viky ella es Arizona Robbins, la mamá de Sofía"

"Encantada de conocerte Arizona. Callie me dijo mucho acerca de vos y la verdad que debo felicitarte , tienes una hija hermosa" era muy cordial. Además no quería empezar con el pie izquierdo en su nuevo trabajo.

"Gracias, Sof me habló de su hijo ..." QUÉ? que es lo que sabe acerca de mí!? Por que callie habla de mí, seguro piensa que soy una mala persona...

"Éstos son los papeles. Tienes que firmar los y luego los llevare al abogado. Tómate tu tiempo para leer y si tienes cualquier pregunta, hazmelo saber" Callie le dio el sobre que Arizona estaba esperando desde hace tiempo "Solo queda discutir los dias de visita y la manutencion pero eso no debe ser un problema."

"Obviamente no.. Lo voy a leer esta noche, Muchas gracias."

Arizona salió de la habitación

"Callie, vas a hablar con ella? Tal vez pensó que nos estábamos besando .."

"Yo no tengo que darle explicaciones"

# #

Arizona no pudo contener las lágrimas, y se fue a la primera habitación vacía. Y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Alguien llamó a la puerta, era Alex que la había visto llegar lorando.

"Dejame entrar Arizona!"

"Solo Vete. Por favor."

"Estoy aquí, cuando quieras hablar seguiré estando aquí" y con eso Arizona se levanto de la cama y abrío la puerta.

"Que es lo que te pasa?"

"Ella está saliendo con la nueva vecina. Hace unos días estaba con Sofía en su casa! Lo hice todo mal y lo lamento. Ella es mi mujer! Ahora entiendo el disgusto que tiene cuando me ve. Pensando Sólo en otra mujer besándola me revuelve el estómago. Quiero que vuelva "

"Dile lo que sientes, tienes que ser honesta. Hay cosas que tendrán que cambiar. No puedes seguir culparla por todo lo malo que te ha pasado, si quieres culpar a alguien culpame a mi! Estabas en ese avion por mí, estabas enojada conmigo! y yo fui quien te cortó la pierna, sabias que la infección era muy grave y que ibamos a tener que amputar. Callie te ha permitido vivir para ver crecer a tu hija. Ella te ama y siempre estuvo a tu lado"

"Ahora lo entiendo todo. Hay tantas cosas que le quiero decir. Pero no me quiere escuchar! Además no quiero que piense que estoy celosa y por eso la quiero de vuelta"

"Si ella no te quiere escuchar en este momento, tienes que darle la posibilidad de escucharte cuando ella quiera. Escribele lo que le quieres decir, entregale la carta y cuando ella este lista la leera""

"Lo haré, gracias"

Arizona comenzó a escribir. Pensó, recordo, lloro, se arrepintió, se enojó. Ella puso todos sus sentimientos en esa carta. Y tomo la desicion de pedir ayuda para aceptar su nueva realidad.

Querida Calliope

No te llame así por mucho tiempo. Me sentía inferior, incapaz de controlar mi propia vida, no podia ser la madre que Sofía necesitaba y no podía ser tu esposa. Ahora puedo ver mis errores, se que es tarde, pero sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Siempre estabiste cuando te necesite, y estabiste a lado mi cuando te trataba realmente mal. Nunca corriste, siempre intentaste hacer lo mejor para mí. Te quiero de vuelta, quiero a nuestra familia unida y para eso necesito ayuda. Y la voy a pedir ... Echo de menos la pizza en la cama, las conversaciones acerca de nuestro día o dormir en tus brazos cuando tengo un mal día, extraño a Sofia ... Calliope Torres te amo, eres mi esposa y te voy a recuperar. Necesito que trates de perdonarme. Se que te he lastimado, pero lo siento mucho. Por favor, vuelve. Esta vez será distinto, lo te lo prometo. Tú y yo juntas, podemos hacer cualquier cosa ...


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona guardo la carta en la mesa de luz, no tuvo el valor de entregársela al amor de su vida. La única mujer que amaba y siempre iba a amar.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó renovada. Hacia varios meses que no dormía sin despertarse llorando en el medio de la noche. Se bañó y se fue a trabajar esperaba que este sea un buen día. Al mediodía tenia una gran cirugía, un trasplante a un bebé de dos años a quien conocía desde su nacimiento había pasado más días en el hospital que en su propia casa. Este trasplante iba a cambiar su vida, por lo que Arizona estaba feliz.

Al entrar en el hospital vio a Callie y Sofía llendo a la guardería

"Hola mi amor!, te extrañe mucho mucho anoche. Estas muy hermosa con ese vestido!"

"Mama comer?"

"Lo siento cariño, hoy tengo que cambiar el corazón de un niño como tú! Para que pueda ir a casa con su mamá ... nos vemos esta noche y te quedas a dormir conmigo"

# #

Callie y Victoria estaban en medio de una cirugía de emergencia cuando el teléfono celular de Callie empezó a sonar

"Alguien puede atender?"

"Dr. Torres, la llaman de la guarderia, su hija tuvo un accidente y se encuentra en la sala de emergencias." La enfermera que contestó el teléfono le dijo.

"Oh mierda! Arizona está en cirugía." Callie penso en voz alta y Victoria le respondio

"Si quieres puedo ir a ver a Sofía y si es algo serio te llamo"

"Dale, gracias"

Victoria entro a la sala de emergencias y vio Sofia con un médico que no reconocía.

"Hola Sof, Dr.. ¿Sabe lo que le pasó?"

"¿Y quién eres tú?"

"La Dr. Torres me pidio que viniera a ver como esta Sofia. Ella y Arizona estan en cirugia. tu Eres?"

"Alex Karev, pediatria. En un descuido se subió a la mesa y Zola la empujo, estoy esperando los rayos X, pero creo que su brazo está roto. Usted se podria quedar con ella hasta que alguna de sus mamas venga?"

"No hay problema, gracias." Alex se fue y Sofía comenzó a llorar del dolor nuevamente

"Hey! Tranquila, sé que duele, pero ya va a pasar .. cuando nos vayamos de aquí podemos ir a tomar un helado .." Sofía asintió

"Me duele! Quiero a mamá!"

"Ven aquí .." Victoria alzo a sofia, quien apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de victoria mientras seguia llorando pero mas calmada.

Alex cruzó a Arizona quien habia salido de la cirugía. Él le contó lo que había sucedido con Sofia.

"Y Callie? La dejaste sola?"

"NO! Una doctora realmente hot esta con ella con ella, Callie la envió porque ella esta en cirugía también."

"Esa DR Hot, es la vecina! Tengo que ir"

Arizonas POV

Que mierda! Que hace esa mujer con mi hija alzada? Esa debería ser yo. La ropa de Sofía tenía sangre, tenía un tampón nasal y le estaban colocando un yeso en su brazo, sus gritos seguramente se escuchan en todo el hospital! Pobrecita, esta realmente asustada. Así que voy tan rápido como puedo para consolarla

"No debería estar aquí! Callie debería haber bajado, una cirugía es más importante que su propia hija?"

"Es una cirugía mayor, me ofrecí a venir y le dije que si algo serio le pasaba a Sofía la iba a llamar. Pero Ella está bien, sólo con un poco de miedo."

"Ya te puedes ir, dejame con mi hija. Mamá está aquí ahora, todo esta bien mi amor" y con esas últimas palabras Victoria salió de la habitación.

# #

Callie salió del quirófano y vio un mensaje de su ex.

'Sofía esta en casa. Tiene un yeso en el brazo. Podes pasar mañana a verla '3 pm

'Ya voy para allá '3:53 pm

"Ella está dormida. Mañana tengo el día libre, me quedo con ella. Nos vemos mañana '3 .55 pm

Media hora más tarde, Callie golpeo la puerta de Mark

"¿Cómo esta Sofía?"

"Wow, ahora te interesa? Por qué no dejaste la maldita cirugía para estar con nuestra hija? Estaba asustada, ella quería a su mamá y la dejaste en brazos de un extraño!"

"Victoria no es un extraño para Sofia ... déjame ir a verla"

"No, ella está durmiendo ahora. Mañana la puedes ver"

Callie estaba muy enojada, sólo quería ver a su hija y darle un beso.

"Mira, lo siento ok .. pero no puedes tratar a Victoria de esa manera! Ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudar"

"Oh, ya veo que tu nueva novia te dijo, pero sé algo? Soy tu esposa, yo soy la madre de tu hija, yo ..." Arizona no pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sentía que no podía respirar. Quería decir Te amo, pero la angustia no la dejo.

"Ella no es mi novia y tu no eres mi esposa! Dejaste de serlo cuando te acostaste con esa perra! Yo quiero seguir adelante, necesito que me dejes avanzar, Arizona Te amo demasiado pero me duele, yo confiaba en ti y creía que eras la única persona incapaz de traicionarme, pero lo hiciste. Tenemos que llevarnos bien por nuestra hija, por favor, ¿podemos llevarnos bien? "

"¿Quieres empezar a salir con otras personas?"

"Sólo quiero olvidarte, y no sé qué hacer!"

"Pasa, ella está en la Cama de Mark"


	8. Chapter 8

"Cena esta noche? Mi papa está en la ciudad y se va a quedar con Lucas. ¿Qué dices?"

"Cena.. como una cita?"

"Mmm, sí! Callie Escucha, sé que no quieres correr el riesgo de salir conmigo y que las cosas salgan mal, pero es sólo una cita. Nada de Dr. Torres, Solo Callie. Vamos a pasar un buen rato. Yo se separar las relaciones laborales de las relaciones personales ".

"Ok, sí ... Hoy Sofía se queda con Arizona. Nos vemos en el vestíbulo a las 7?

"Claro"

# #

Sofia y Arizona terminaron de cenar. Bueno, Sofía terminó lanzando espaguetis en el suelo. Le encanta comer con la mano, pero en medio de las risas y el juego la mitad del plato terminaron en el piso!

"La hora del baño! Quieres burbujas?"

"Yay!" Se fueron al baño, pero se habían quedado sin burbujas, por lo que Arizona dejo a Sofía en el sofá viendo una película y se dirigió a la casa de Callie para preguntar si tenia burbujas. Ambas abrieron sus puertas al mismo tiempo, Callie estaba lista para ir a cenar con Victoria. Ella tenía un pantalón negro que Arizona no reconoció .. Seguramente eran nuevos. Y una blusa de color rojo con un escote que dejaba ver su figura. Estaba hermosa! y Arizona se quedó congelada en la puerta mirándola.

"Te ves hermosa ... umm vas a salir?"

"Vamos a celebrar con Victoria, tuvimos muchos avances en la investigación. Estamos cerca de hacerlo ... y como tu tienes a Sofía esta noche, pense que era un buen momento para salir a celebrar"

"Eso está muy bien, felicitaciones. Bueno, yo voy a bañar a Sof"

"¿Necesitas algo? ... Porque ibas a salir"

"No era nada, nos vemos!" Arizona cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de su hija. No quería pensar. Cuando termino la pelicula, Sofía se dio un baño rapido y y luego a la cama. Arizona no podía dormir, así que se fue a la sala, encendió un cigarrillo (una mala costumbre que había adoptado para soportar la presión de algunos momentos de su vida) y se quedó mirando la televisión hasta tarde ...

# #

Callie y Victoria fueron a cenar a un restaurante súper romántico, encantador y la cena les sirvio para acercarse. Hablaron de sus hijos, el trabajo, y más ... Ellas decidieron que podían tratar de entrar en una relación. Pero sin decirle a nadie. Después de todo, tendrían que trabajar juntas por mucho tiempo.

Victoria acompaño a Callie hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

"La pase barbaro, muchas gracias por esta hermosa noche", dijo Victoria mientras que Callie la acercaba tomandola de la cintura, le dijo al oído: "Hace años que no tengo una cita, hace meses que no tengo relaciones con alguien, definitivamente no soy el tipo de persona que duerme en la primer cita pero eres hermosa. No te quiero mentir, yo todavía la amo pero me haces sentir bien, y quiero más ... "

Victoria le regalo una super sonrisa mientras se derretia con las palabras de Callie. Ella puso una mano en la cintura de Callie y el otro en su mejilla. Y comenzó a besarla. El beso era tímido y cuando Callie lo corto, Victoria pensó que se había apurado. Pero Callie sonrió mirándola a los ojos y la besó apasionadamente. Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, con tanto deseo ...

Arizona las oyo llegar y escucho toda la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ella no sabía si dejar que Callie rehiciera su vida o ir a recuperarla. Esa era su esposa a punto de acostarse con otra mujer! Después del accidente, pasaron siete meses sin hacer el amor, y cuando lo hicieron fue un sexo delicado. Callie era muy cuidadosa y Arizona queria ser tratada con violencia, no en el mal sentido, pero ser tratada don deseo. Parecía que Callie no sabía dónde tocarla, cómo tocarla ... pero todo era culpa de Arizona.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, Callie no se sentía cómoda llevandoa a esa mujer a su cama, por lo que se sentó en el sofá. Comenzaron a besarse con el deseo, Callie le saco la remera a Victoria y comenzo a acariciar su torso desnudo. Le saco el sujetador para dejar al descubierto sus hermosos pechos. Cuando Callie comenzo a acariciar sus pezones con la lengua, victoria comenzó a gemir, y Callie se exito aún más. Luego Victoria tomó el mando y comenzó a desnudar a Callie pero Su celular sono..

"Hola papá, ¿qué pasa? Comió algo raro? Bueno, ya voy.. No te preocupes, todo está bien" colgó y miró a Callie con cara de desepcion

"Lo siento, pero Lucas está con vómitos y fiebre. Tengo que ir a buscarlo"

"No te preocupes, pronto vamos a repetir la noche"

Ambas se vistieron y se despidieron con un beso en los labios .. Callie se quedó en la puerta esperando que llegara el ascensor. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su casa, Arizona abre la puerta y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar

"Eso fue rápido" con un tono sarcástico, ella estaba herida y enojada

"Estabas espiando? Vamos Arizona! Déjame seguir con mi vida. Quiero ser feliz de nuevo de una vez por todas!"

"Y ella te hace feliz?"

"¡SÍ! Más de lo que tu me hiciste en los últimos meses ...", y con esa frase se metió en su apartamento y se fue a dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

'Como esta lucas?'

'No vomito mas, pero la fiebre no le baja. Ya lo bañe y ahora esta durmiendo. Espero que mañana se sienta mejor. por ahora los abrazos son el mejor remedio'

':) :) :) :) Excelente madre. Anda a dormir... tenes que descansar'

'Vos tambien, ojala hubieramos terminado lo que empezamos :('

'yep... pero ya va a haber muchas otras oportunidades Dr. Sanz'

'Eso espero.. Ese beso... asombroso!'

'jaja es verdad... Buenas noches gordita..'

'Nos vemos mañana amor'

##

Al dia siguiente, Callie fue en busqueda de Victoria. Ella estaba muy concentrada en el laboratorio y no escucho la puerta que se abrio

"Yo te he extrañado mucho anoche" Dijo Callie susurrando, mientras abrazaba a Victoria por la cintura

"yo tambien, mucho! almorzamos juntas?"

"No puedo, tengo una cirugia en media hora, pero queria pasar a verte antes de entrar al quiforano por cinco horas!"

"mmm solo querias verme?"

"Dios! Quiero tantas cosas de vos...pero por ahora solo un beso" Victoria se levanto de la silla para estar a la altura de Callie, y comenzaron a besarse hasta que sono el localizador, Callie se tenia que ir

##

"Dr. Sanz! La necesitamos en la Sala de Emergencias, una nena con la cadera rota, tuvo un accidente de auto" Yang grito

"Estoy yendo!" Victoria dijo mientras corria por el pasillo.

"Yang! no habia otro cirujano ortopedico?" Arizona vio que la Dr. Sanz se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellas, ella no queria trabajar con ESA mujer, no despues de lo que oyo la noche anterior.. Luego de una revision rapida, los medicos coincidieron que tenian que llevar a la pequeña niña al quirofano. Arizona y Victoria trabajaron juntas para estabilizarla en el quirofano. El ambiente estaba muy tenso y ambas terminaron con sus respectivas cirugias casi sin cruzar palabra.

Victoria salio del quirofano e inmediatamente Arizona la siguio.

"Ella sufrio mucho, yo no fui la unica persona que la lastimo.. Cuidala y disfruta este momento porque apenas yo este mejor, la voy a recuperar... Voy a luchar por mi familia"

"yo no la voy a lastimar, solo quiero su felicidad. Y si el momento llega y esa felicidad sos vos, yo dare un paso al costado. Pero ahora vos solo la haces sufrir asi que te pido que des un paso al costado. Nos vemos "

##

"Ese trasero me esta matando! Dios eres tan sexy!" Victoria estaba entrando al baño y vio a Callie arreglandose el pelo frente al espejo.

"Dr. Sanz muy inapropiado de su parte! usted sabe que soy una de las dueñas del establecimiento?" Callie queria jugar, le encantaba coquetear con ella.

"oh! Lo siento si fue inapropiado, pero ese trasero, esos pechos, esa sonrisa... bueno todo tu cuerpo deberia estar prohibido para trabajar!"

"Jaja eres tan dulce amor... Veni y besa a tu jefe!"

"Podriamos ver una pelicula esta noche con los chicos(beso) Comida sana (beso) Acostarlos a dormir (beso) y de postre podemos terminar lo que empezamos anoche..."

"tu si que sabes convencerme.. Esos besos tuyos, esas manos juguetonas, deberian estar prohibidas (giño)"

"vamos, te invito un cafe"

Ninguna de ellas sabia que Arizona estaba dentro de uno de los baños, ella habia ido alli porque queria estar sola y pensar sobre lo que victoria le habia dicho... y ahora tenia que escuchar eso!

##

Luego de la conversacion con Victoria y el episodio del baño, Arizona se sentia frustrada. Decidio salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Luego de pensar por varios minutos decidio que era hora de buscar ayuda profesional, no le gustaban los psicologos pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y asi poder descubrir todos los cambios que habia tenido en su mente en el ultimo año.

"Espero que no hagas eso en frente de Sofia"

"que?" Arizona seguia concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de Callie

"Fumar..." Callie señalaba a la mano de Arizona con la cual sostenia el cigarrillo

"No te preocupes, solo fumo afuera y jamas cerca de ella" Mientras hablaba Arizona decidio apagar el cigarrillo

"Cuando volviste a fumar? no estas comiendo bien, cierto? no te estas cuidando Arizona, y Sof necesita a su mama. Te tienes que cuidar!" Callie hablaba con un tono bondadoso que hacia mucho tiempo que Arizona no lo escuchaba. Por lo menos cuando se dirigia hacia ella

"y por que te importa?"

"porque yo te amaba, y te sigo amando de una forma diferente. Me importas, tu eres la mama de Sofia... yo deseo que estes mejor. Por el bien de nuestra hija nos tenemos que llevar bien. Ya no quiero llorar mas Arizona, quiero ser feliz y que tu tambien seas feliz. yo quiero que podamos hablar civilizadamente sin gritos ni llantos. Yo estoy aca para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, tu solo tienes que pedir ayuda. Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, aunque haya cosas que aun no entienda o que aun no me hayas podido explicar. Estoy aqui ok?"

Arizona tenia lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Hacia mucho tiempo que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su esposa "voy a ir a un psicologo, quiero estar bien. Te prometo que no vamos a pelear mas, y voy a tratar de volver a ser yo misma"

"Me alegro, y deja ese maldito habito del cigarrillo!" Callie ahora se sentia aliviada, ella queria que la relacion con Arizona mejore. Ese alivio se vio en su cara, cuando le regalo a Arizona una super sonrisa... "No se si es este el momento indicado, pero quiero que sepas que no me acoste con Victoria.."

"Callie no tienes que hacer esto... no me tienes que explicar nada..."

"Ya lo se, pero quiero hacerlo. Como te decia, yo no me acoste con Victoria pero planeo hacerlo en algun momento. Nosotras empezamos a salir, quiero que lo sepas por mi y no por un chisme"

"ok, gracias por decirmelo. Me tengo que ir..." Arizona se sintio aliviada al saber que no habian hecho el amor, pero escuchar que ellas estaban saliendo era demasiado. En este momento ella no podia escuchar mas, no lo iba a poder soportar. Asi que decidio que lo mejor era irse y tratar de sacar un turno con algun psicologo para empezar urgente!


End file.
